


О кофе и любви

by Rassda



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: M/M, Translation, very short, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:55:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24838789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rassda/pseuds/Rassda
Summary: Спенсер любит многое. Перевод драббла of coffee and love, автор cosmoetii
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Kudos: 6





	О кофе и любви

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - Nadalz

Спенсер любит многое.

Например, кофе. Именно кофеин в венах заставляет его функционировать каждый день. И сладкий вкус… Дерек все время его дразнит. («Будешь кофе добавлять в свой сахар?»)

Еще он любит Моргана.

Но когда Рид видит, как тот лежит в крови перед ним, пока он отчаянно пытается залечить его раны… он почти жалеет об этом.


End file.
